Changes
by Rae Nightling
Summary: Sweeney finds himself changing the way he sees Mrs. Lovett,well every one on Fleet Street seems to be changing. Sweenett. Summary sucks. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**This is before Judge Turpin is killed. Lucy is completely dead by her own doings. Before Mrs. Lovett is thrown into the bake oven by Sweeney Todd.**

Mrs. Lovett stood there watching the flame of the bake oven, letting the warmth of the fire seep into her cold body. She knew that she probably get back upstairs to her customers and Toby would start to worry if she wasn't back in the shop in a few minutes. But she simply wanted to stay here, and forget about her troubles, and pretend the fire was the sun on a beach some where.

As she turned around to go back up stairs she jumped a little. "Oh Mr. T., you scared me. How is it that you can sneak up on me like that? You're always so quiet like, almost like an owl."

"Sorry, I just came down to check on you. The boy was gettin' worried."

"Thank you, Mr. T. for comin' down 'ere to check on me, that's very nice. So how long was I gone, I can't really judge time down 'ere. And how did Toby do with the customers?"

"He did well. A little flustered, but he managed. Sold every last one of those pies."

"Did he now? That's always good. Now what 'bout you love, what have you been think about?"

"Nothing much just been getting supplies for your pies and I can't help but to think about getting back at Judge."

"Always broodin' away, aren't ya?"

"I need to get back at him for doing what he did to my poor Lucy."

"Now deary you got leave that all behind. She's gone and she ain't comin' back."

Sweeney Todd looked up longingly into Mrs. Lovett's eyes hoping to see his Lucy staring back at him. He only saw his landlady's molten chocolate eyes looking at him with hoping the love she gave him would someday be returned but she knew that would never happen. She still dreamed and hoped.

"Mum, are you down here? We sold out of pies." Toby said as he came though the bake house's door.

"I'm right here Toby. I know about the pies, good job, Mr. T. told me." Mrs. Lovett said as she turned from Sweeney. Her cheeks tinged a light red as she knelt down to talk to Toby. Sweeney cold, hardened eyes followed her every movement with hope that she was right and he could leave his past in the past.

"Why don't you go get washed up for dinner now? Ya had a long day's work, 'aven't ya?"

"Yes mum." Toby said as he walked back up the bake house stairs.

Mrs. Lovett got up turned around to face Sweeney, brushing off some of the ever present flour. "We 'ave to let 'him in on this little scheme of our or else he'll catch on and go straight to the law gettin' both of us in trouble then, won't it?"

"That would be a problem no wouldn't. Well I could always just finish him of."

"Mr. T. you wouldn't do that, would ya? Please no Mr. t, Toby would be a good boy leave the law well enough alone you can't kill him, please no." Mrs. Lovett's plea softened Sweeney hardened heart. She was right he couldn't kill him it would too much pain in to his heart to hurt Mrs. Lovett like that. He, Sweeney Todd, couldn't possibly care about what would hurt Mrs. Lovett. He didn't care for her at all and never would. Or is he wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

It was early Sunday morning and Toby was up earlier than usual and was staring out the shop window thinkin' about Mr. Todd's customers when Mrs. . Lovett walked in.

"Mornin' mum."

"Toby you scared me to death, wot are you doing up so early?"

"Nothing just thinking." Toby said as Mrs. Lovett busied herself with makin' pies that no one would eat that day. "Mum?"

"Yes Toby."

"'Ave you ever thought about what happens to Mr. Todd's customers?"

All the color drained from Mrs. Lovett's face when he asked this. she knew that she would have to tell him the bloody secret that she and Mr. T kept. She turned and faced Toby. "Toby you shouldn't be so suspicious of Mr. T he is a good man. You should be good and remember that." Mrs. Lovett said with none of her usual cheer in her voice.

"Yes, mum."

She clapped her hands together as if to erase the whole conversation. "I think today your gone learn who to help me in the bake house." She said with some of her cheerfulness coming back.

"Okay mum."

"All right then let's get started." With that Mrs. Lovett led the way down to the bake house with Toby following.


	3. Chapter 3

Sweeney Todd looked out his window and saw the always dark and glum streets of London. He knew Mrs. Lovett was right and he should leave his past life behind him. Lucy was dead and he could do nothing about that he could get his revenge on the great Judge Turpin but he knew there was still going to be a whole left in his heart where Lucy love was. And he knew he needed someone to fill that spot with new love and he needed someone to love as well. He knew there was only one person who would completely love him unconditionally. That one person was Mrs. Lovett.

**A/N**

**I know it is a realy short chapter sorry i update soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am really sorry about how long it took me to update. Well here is the next chapter read and enjoy.**

As Toby walked into the bake house he was over whelmed by the by the smell. "Mum wots that smell?" Toby knew very well what that smell was it was death.

"That's just the smell of the bake oven, it ain't anything. Can trust you with this?"

"Course you can mum."

"I need to know if I can trust you. Can I trust you? I know I can trust you with customers and what not, but can I trust you with a secret?"

"What type of secret mum?"

"A secret that me and Mr. T 'ave been keepin' from you. Mr. T should be finishing up, right about now, and I don't want you to lose your head about this just let me explain. Okay?"

"What kind of scer-" was all Toby could get out before the trap door to Mr. T's shop opened and deposited another victim into the bake house. Toby screamed. "What the bloody hell is going on here?!"

"Now, Toby its okay I'm helping Mr. T with some stuff. There is nothing to worry about. Just let me explain." Mrs. Lovett said as she tried to calm Toby.

"What is there to explain? Mr. Todd is killing people and your helpin' him cover up."

"Shhh now it not what you think. it is okay."

"it isn't what I think! Well I think that Mr. Todd is killin' people and you're baking them in to pies to cover up the evidence."

Mrs. Lovett was at a loss for words and she saw Sweeney standing there behind Toby with one of her rolling pins in hand. He stood there for a moment then he raised the rolling pin above his head and hit Toby on the head with it. Not very hard just enough to knock him out.

"Mr. T what did you do that for?" asked a fairly concerned Mrs. Lovett.

"You looked like you needed help, so I helped by takin' care of him." Said Sweeney Todd gesturing to the incapacitated boy on the ground.

"Well thank you but why did you do that?" gesturing to Toby

"Why did you tell him?"

"He had a right to know and he was goin' to find out somehow and if he did it on his own he would have gone to the police."

"Well what is done is done let's get him back up stairs into his bed."


	5. Chapter 5

"Mrs. Lovett are you down here?"Sweeney asked as he came back down after putting in his bed. He found Mrs. Lovett found sitting in one of the booths of her shop holding a half empty bottle of gin. Her face was tear streaked and her eyes were red and puffy. "Mrs. Lovett what is wrong?"

"Nothin' deary, I'm fine."

"That can't be true, seein' as you have been cryin'. What is wrong?"

"I am fine, really."

"Well if you were fine you would not be drinkin' gin."

"What's wrong with drinkin'?"

"Nothing just for one who doesn't drink you sure seem to be drinkin' a whole lot tonight."

"Who says I'm drinkin' a lot."

"Well seeing this bottle was about full when I went upstairs with Toby and with it bein', half gone now I would say that's a lot."

"Well Mr. T it ain't and I'm fine I just thought Toby would be more understandin' that's all."

"Well tomorrow you 'ave to get up and make more pies and open the shop and I don't think workin' with a hang over is the best thing for you to be doin'. So it would be best if you leave the bottle down here and you go sleep this off."

"But Mr. T I am not gonad 'ave a hang over. I haven't drank that much." Said a very drunk Mrs. Lovett.

"Uh-huh I can see that, can you walk in a straight line for me."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mrs. Lovett trying to get up from her seat, not being very successful. If it weren't for Sweeney Todd Mrs. Lovett would have been on the floor.

"No you don't," said Sweeney as she started to fall. He caught her and then carried her up the stairs bridle style.

"Well thank you Mr. T, but I'm perfectly fine, I can walk up these stairs on my own."

"You think you can but I not going to let you hurt yourself by walking up stairs." Sweeney said. Suddenly Mrs. Lovett grew very limp in Sweeney's arms. She had passed out. Sweeney opened the door to her room and gently laid her down on her bed. He then covered her up with a blanket he had found. He stood there watching, and then he bent down and brushed the hair out of her face. Gently he kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, "I love you, my pet." Sweeney walked away from her and closed her door and went into his shop.

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a long time but I promise the next chapter will be up soon, it is summer so chapters should come faster. Please review you'll get a cookie.**


	6. Chapter 6

When Mrs. Lovett got up the next morning all she remembered was her conversation with Toby and her dinking gin. She couldn't quite remember how she got up stairs and in her. But she could vaguely recall some of her conversation with Mr. Todd. She also thought she had a dream about Sweeney Todd kissing' her and telling her that he loved her. She was absolutely sure this was a dream, but how she wished it were real. She smelt something cooking downstairs and she was sure it wasn't Toby because he would still be asleep. So that leaves Sweeney to be doing the cooking. _What in the world would possess him to cook me break fast._ She hurried down stairs to find her food sitting on a plate waiting for her.

"Mornin' Mr. T." _He has my food already for me how nice of him._

"Good morning Nellie."

Nellie Lovett did a double take; _Did he just call me Nellie? He never calls me by my first name._ "Mr. T why did ya call me by my first name?" Mrs. Lovett asked innocently.

" Is it wrong to call some one by their first name if you care about them?"

"What? Mr. T I am not quit sure I heard you right and so 'elp me if your just toying with my emotions." Mrs. Mrs. Lovett added with a serious note in her voice.

"I care about you, I truly do. You are right Lucy is dead and I can't change that and Ben died in Australia, I have to move on or let hate consume me. The judge will be dead, and I won't have any more desire for revenge." Sweeney said in a very meek voice.

Mrs. Lovett was flabbergasted at this statement she thought she would never hear him say that, ever. "Thank you for making breakfast for me and the boy. How is he?"

"I don't know I didn't check on him before I came down stairs. I think he is still a sleep. I'll go get him if you'd like."

"That is okay Mr. T I'll do it." With that she gently placed her hand on his shoulder as if to say thank you.

"I better go and check on Toby." Said Mrs. Lovett breaking the silence between the two.

**A/N: I know it has been a long time since I updated sorry milled writers block. Please review I'd much appreciate it.**

**IsabellaMarieCullen3214: Thanks for the review and technically yours makes nineteen.**

**Todd666: I'm glad you liked it.**

**BabyBluewinx: Here is your white chocolate chip cookie, yes she was passed out and I'm happy he finally told her too.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, I had writer's block and then I got side tracked with another story, New Beginnings, then I went on vacation. Enjoy. **

"Toby dear you best be gettin' up now, we 'ave to open the shop," Mrs. Lovett said as she walked into Toby's room.

"Yes mum… I don't feel so good, my head hurts a lot."

"Well lie back down and I'll go get ya somethin' for your 'ead. Be back in a little bit." With that Mrs. Lovett went down stars to get Toby his medicine. Sweeney was there waiting for her with her breakfast on a plate cooling. "Mr. T, Toby ain't feeling 'imself today, say his 'ead hurts," she said raising an eyebrow at him.

He knew it was because of him that Toby didn't feel well. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit him that hard," he said sheepishly.

"Yes, I know, you said that earlier, well any ways I'm thinkin' 'bout closing down the shop for the day and take Toby to the park. I think he would enjoy it, and I would enjoy it even more if you would come too. You don't 'ave to if you don't want to, Mr. T. the fresh air would be good for you."

"It is fine Nellie I would love to come to the park with you, I don't know how well Toby will take it though. Seeing as he completely despises me."

"I don't think 'e should care to much. He'll be 'appy to be able to be out side."

"Well then I must go.

I 'ave to get back to Toby and give him some medicine." Mrs. Lovett said as she turned to her cabinet.

"Then go my pet."

**Thank you so much for reading Reviews are get me up in the morning. Thanks. **


End file.
